


Reality vs. Imagination

by HowlingSentinel



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, what you imagine is never as good as the real thing. Drabble inspired by the Dragon Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality vs. Imagination

This was not what Aria had imagined her deflowering would be.

Lovers in the dark, gentle embraces, impassioned whispers – a need so deep it broke them both.

That is what she had wanted.

This – this was teeth and tongues and slapping flesh.

It was hot and sweaty, it made her burn from the inside out.

There are no words of love between them.

His armor is half on, her dress pushed past her hips.

He has her pinned to the side of a tree, thrusting, thrusting, creator have mercy the thrusting.

Flesh harder than steel and soft as silk pushing at her walls, making her tremor

Thin lips grapple with her own in a fiery display

The wet slick slide of tongues against tongues is driving her mad

An ache inside her is building and for the life of her she cannot fathom wanting this to end.

He growls and groans into her mouth, whispers terrible names into her ear.

Hands still gloved grope, pinch, pull and slap at cloth covered breasts

He surges faster when she claws futilely at his armored back

sparks fly behind her eyes when a small bundle of nerves is scrapped by his breeches.

Mother hell, have mercy – her world is falling to pieces and righting itself all at once

She wants more, needs it, can taste it – the feel of him, the ache's disappearance, the surging heat

In that moment, all he and she can do is pant and gasp, wait for it all to start over again – the night is still young.

No, this was not what she imagined her deflowering to be – it was a damn sight better.


End file.
